Complicated World
by Hana Kijimuta
Summary: Ai Shiro, gadis dengan rambut putih yang telah lama menyembunyikan kekuatan matanya dari siapapun. Hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Mekakushi Dan, akhirnya ia pun kembali ke dunia yang rumit yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Bergabung dengan Mekakushi Dan juga telah membuatnya ingat dengan tujuan utamanya yang telah lama ia tinggalkan
1. Healing Eyes

Sesosok gadis kecil berlari menuju ke atas atap. Di atas atap itu, ada sesosok gadis berambut hitam legam berdiri diatasnya dan memamerkan senyum. Ia segera berlari menuju gadis berambut hitam itu, "Kakak, jangan lakukan itu!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu meloncat dan gadis kecil tadi berusaha menahannya dan malah ikut terjatuh. Saat mereka berdua terjatuh, mereka seperti ditelan seekor ular raksasa. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul seorang perempuan dengan pita merah, "Hai Ai Shiro, bagaimana rasanya mati?"

* * *

Shiro atau Ai Shiro terbangun dari menatap dirinyal. Kini, tubuhnya dibalut dengan jersey warna merah terang yang berbau tidak enak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan itu. Ia menatap sesosok lelaki dengan kaos warna hitam yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu perlahan terbangun. "Oh, nona kau sudah sadar ya?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Na-namaku..."

Lelaki itu nampak berantakan. Rambutnya berantakan, kaosnya nampak belel dan lusuh serta baunya tidak enak. Mungkin lelaki itu terlihat sangat buruk jika dilihat dari luarnya saja. Tiba-tiba sesuatu di kantong jersey Shiro bergetar, lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba mendekati Shiro. Shiro pun langsung berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

* * *

"Lihatlah perbuatanmu Shintaro! Kau membuatnya ketakutan."

Shiro masih meringkuk diatas kasur dengan tatapan mengancam. Bahkan ia masih mengenakan jersey warna merah yang bau tadi. "Si-siapa kalian?"

"Ehm, daripada kau mengira yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik kami memperkenalkan diri dulu. Baiklah gadis yang berambut hijau dengan tatapan membunuh itu bernama Kido dia adalah member nomer 1 sekaligus seorang danchou," ucap lelaki berambut coklat yang bermata seperti kucing.

"Sebenarnya tatapanku tidak membunuh, hanya karena kehiperbolaan idiot ini saja,"ucap Kido.

"Sementara gadis berambut putih yang berada disana itu namanya Marry dan orang besar yang berada di sebelahnya itu bernama Seto."

"Hei, Kano perkenalan macam apa itu?"

"Tapi Seto kau memang besar kan?" tanya Marry.

"Baiklah, gadis berambut oranye itu namanya Momo, ia seorang idol dan lelaki yang kau temui tadi itu bernama Shintarou. Oh iya, di dalam saku jersey yang kau gunakan itu ada ponsel, di dalam ponsel itu ada seorang gadis yang berana Ene!"

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan kakakku ya," ucap Momo. "Hei, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan!" sanggah Shintaro.

"Eh, gadis di dalam ponsel?"

Shiro langsung mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakunya. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut biru yang sangat imut, "Halo aku Ene!"

Shiro terkejut. Tapi ia tetap bersikap cool. "Lalu kau siapa tuan kucing?"

"Aku adalah member ketiga, namaku Kano!"

"Member ke 2 adalah Seto, member ke 4 adalah Marry, ke 5. Momo, Ke 6 Ene dan ke 7 adalah Shintaro."

"Member memang kalian adalah sebuah organisasi?"

" Geng lebih tepatnya, namanya Mekakushi Dan."

Shiro mengangguk dengan maskulin. Lalu ia menatap satu-satu setiap member Mekakushi Dan. "Dan kau sendiri siapa namamu?" tanya Shintaro.

"Namaku adalah Ai Shiro, kalian cukup memanggilku Shiro."

"Nama yang bagus!"

"Oh iya, Shiro, kami memiliki kekuatan spesial yang disebut kekuatan ma-"

Duakh!

Kido menyikut perut Kano. Kano pun langsung tersungkur ke bawah dan kepalanya membentur lantai hingga bengkak. "Kekuatan mata?"

"Maaf, Shiro tapi karena Kano sudah membeberkan rahasia kami, kau harus bersedia untuk tetap berada disini-"

"Jika kekuatan mata yang kalian maksud adalah mata kalian bisa berubah menjadi warna merah secara tiba-tiba dan ternyata itu memiliki kekuatan khusus. Aku harus bilang kalau aku juga punya kekuatan mata yang seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kano yang bangun dari kondisi tersungkurnya.

Mata Shiro yang berwarna hazel langsung berubah menjadi warna merah dan bengkak di kepala Kano menghilang. Seto langsung tercengang, "Apa kekuatan matamu itu?"

"Aku dapat menyembuhkan sesuatu dengan mataku itu, dan aku menjulukinya Healing Eyes."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Biodatanya Shiro nih...

Name:Ai Shiro

Haircolor:White

Eyes Color :Hazel

Gender:Female

Species: Human

Age: 16

Height: 160

Weight:49

Birthday:31 May

Speciality: Healing dapat menyembuhkan sesuatu dengan matanya

Personality: Shiro adalah gadis yang maskulin. Ia selalu bersikap cool. Sebenarnya ia sangat perhatian dengans sekelilingnya tapi ia bersikap dingin dan acuh.

Appearance: Rambutnya yang putih selalu dikucir dengan kuncir kuda. Ia mengenakan jaket warna hitam legam dengan retsleting yang terbuka dan di dalamnya ia mengenakan kaos warna merah. Ia mengenakan celana denim warna hitam dan sepatu sneaker warna putih.

Trivia:- Tujuan Shiro selama ini adalah mencari kakaknya yang ikut 'tertelan' bersamanya ke heat haze. Karena itulah ia selalu berpindah-pindah tempat.

-Shiro memiliki masa lalu yang buruk, ia adalah seorang gadis yang broken home.

-Ia merupakan adik tiri Haruka

-Ia sangat membenci Azami.

-Shiro sama sekali tidak mengingat nama kakaknya, yang ia ingat hanya kakaknya perempuan.

* * *

**HALOOOOO! HANA BALIK DISELA-SELA UKK NIH!**

** Gara-gara ukk aku malah dapet inspirasi buat bikin fanfict ini nih. Oh iya, kalo di Heat Haze Death itu ngikutin komik kalau ini mungkin ngikut animenya, ingat ya MUNGKIN ngikut animenya. Hanya MUNGKIN. Selebihnya mungkin ngikut manga atau ngarang-ngarang sendiri.**

** Kagerou Days dan characternya adalah milik Jin(Shizen No Teki-P) Hana hanya punya SEDIKIT jalan cerita dan character Shiro^^**

** Leave your review and give me like yo~**

**Note: Untuk Elven Hope, Stranger dan Heat Haze Death akan dilanjutkan INSHAA ALLAH setelah aku UKK. Makasih :)**


	2. Shocked

Shiro tersenyum senang ketika melihat seluruh member Mekakushi Dan terkagum-kagum melihat kekuatannya. Hanya ada satu orang yang tidak kagum dengan kekuatannya. "Ada masalah, hentai?"

"Apa maksudmu hentai? Aku ini tidak hentai!"

"Kalau kau tidak hentai, bagaimana bisa di saat pertama kalinya kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis kau langsung mau menciu-"

Shiro menghetikan ucapannya karena malu dan wajahnya memerah. Sementara Kano tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ternyata kau bisa malu juga ya, Shir-"

Duakh!

Kido menyikut Kano. Sementara Shiro bersweatdrop ria. Shintaro yang mendengar perkataan Shiro pun mukanya juga ikut ngeblush , "Ak-aku tidak bermaksud menciummu dengan mendekat wajahku kepadamu.. Aku hanya, mau mengambil Ene.."

"Tak kusangka, cinta baru dari member baru!" Seru Kano.

Blak!

Kido memukul pundak Kano sampai Kano pingsan. Sementara Shiro menyerahkan ponsel Shintaro kepada Momo. "Dasar, Master Hentai!"

"Aku tidak Hentai!"

"Master sangatlah hentai! Masak tadi saat master menggendong Shiro, master berkata, 'gadis ini begitu wangi!' begitu."

"Ehm soal itu-"

Duakh!

Shintaro yang awalnya berdiri, langsung terjatuh di akibatkan oleh serangan Shiro. "Berani sekali kau berkata begitu pada orang yang baru saja kau temui!" Ucap Shiro dengan suara yang dibuat seperti iblis.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, lagipula, Momo juga lebih harum dan dia lebih-"

"Apa katamu onii-chan?"

Momo melempar ponsel yang ada Ene di dalamnya ke udara. Momo pun melakukan beberapa adegan kepada kakaknya

-Adegan kekerasan Momo, Sensor, harap tidak ditiru dirumah-

"Baiklah aku minta maaf."

Momo mengelap keringatnya yang mengucur. Sementara Shiro tertawa dengan cool. "Pantas saja, onii-chan tidak populer."

"Sebenarnya dia itu tidak populer disebabkan oleh hal yang mendasar!"

"Aku yakin dia hanyalah seorang hentai tak berpendidikan," ucap Shiro tajam.

"Diamlah!"

"Wah, Shiro-chan, tak kusangka kamu lumayan sekali ya."

Kano berucap setelah ia bangun dari ketidak sadarannya. Setelah bangun ia pun menatap Shiro dengan mata kucingnya. "Mungkin aku akan pensiun setelah makin banyaknya anggota baru berbakat di geng ini."

"Ehm, oh iya Shiro, Ene dan Shintaro itu juga member baru loh~" ucap Seto.

"Sepertinya kau mengajakku untuk bertarung ya, tuan mata kucing?" ucap Shiro.

"Bagaimana kalau bertanding?" tanya Kano.

"Kuterima itu!"

"Tunggu dulu, Shiro-chan, sebagai permintaan maaf masterku, aku yang akan melawan tuan mata rubah ini."

"Baiklah."

Shiro pun mulai bergaya. Lalu ia menodongkan ponsel Shintaro yang ada Ene di dalamnya. Ene tersenyum cerah. "Kuserahkan padamu, Ene!"

"Baiklah Shiro! Aku mempertaruhkan harga diri dan hak asasi manusia master. Karena itu, aku memanggil... Folder rahasia! Kaki telanjang!"

"Kau memang hentai!"

"Hentikan!"

Kano jatuh berlutut. Seperti baru saja menerima serangan yang kuat dari Ene. Ditengah kejatuhannnya itu, ia tersenyum. "Ini baru dimulai..."

"Apa?"

"Kartu jebakan! Koleksi puisi Mary! Buka!"

_koleksi puisi Mary_

_Banyak bayi ikan mola-mola yang mati setelah di lahirkan_

_Itu membuatku sedih_

_Tapi kalau tidak begitu,_

_Dunia ini akan menjadi kacau_

"Hentikan!" Teriak Mary dengan wajah memerah.

Ene dan Shiro pun jatuh bersamaan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi keduanya. Kano menyeringai lebar. "Itu masih belum ada apa-apanya! Berikutnya Kido-"

Duakh!

Kido melayangkan tendangannya ke arah Kano. Kano pun melayang dan menubruk rak buku. Buku-buku yang berada di dalamnya pun jatuh menimpa Kano. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan bodoh!"

"Kano kejam! Setan!"

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan ketegangan antara member baru."

Shiro tersenyum ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia cukup dekat dengan Ene. Begitu pula Ene. Sementara Shintaro masih bertahan pada wajah suntuk dan kesal. "Kalau kau mau menghilangkan ketegangan lebih baik kau damaikan mereka berdua!"

"Tidak akan!"

Shintaro berdiri dan langsung pergi tanpa pamit. Hal ini membuat Kido cukup khawatir. Kido tidak ingin menunjukkan kekhawatirannya, ia pun menatap ke arah Shiro. "Oh iya, kamu adalah member ke-8!"

"Baiklah!"

"Selamat datang di sini Shiro, semoga betah ya~"

"Iya semoga betah~"

"Salam kenal!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu. Satu persatu member Mekakushi Dan meninggalkan Shiro. Shiro pun bersweat drop ria. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia mencium bau tidak enak. Shiro pun sadar bahwa ia masih menggunakan jersey merah milik Shintaro. Shiro pun langsung bangun dan berlari keluar apartemen tanpa mempedulikan anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain.

* * *

"Mereka jelas mencurigakan."

Shintaro berjalan dengan kesal sambil terus mengumpati Mekakushi Dan. Wajar saja sih dia begitu, ia 'kan masih kesal dengan member Mekakushi Dan yang lebih memihak Shiro daripada dia. "Apalagi gadis berambut putih itu, ia pasti orang aneh!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud orang aneh?"

Shintaro terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapati Shiro sedang berdiri disana. Shintaro pun berlari dengan kencang, di belakangnya mengekor Shiro. Setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat, Shiro lompat dan menubruk Shintaro hingga Shintaro menubruk sesosok lelaki yang albino. Setelah Shiro mengangkat kepalanya setelah menubruk Shintaro, ia meneteskan keringat dingin ketika melihat sosok albino itu. "Lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat Shiro! Maafkan kami ya tuan!"

Shiro masih tak bergeming. Matanya masih terfokus kepada pemuda albino itu. Pemuda albino itu menatap kearah Shintaro dan Shiro," Ehm, etto... Aku sedang mencari orang."

"Haruka? Kamu Haruka 'kan?"

Shintaro heran dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Shiro. Sementara si pemuda Albino menatap Shiro bingung. "Kamu siapa? Namaku adalah Konoha."

Shiro terlihat terkejut. Secara tiba-tiba ia mencopot jaket jersey Shintaro dan melemparnya ke arah Shintaro lalu berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan Shintaro dan si pemuda Albino. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

* * *

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di makam ketua pendiri."

Setelah kepergian Shiro dan Shintaro, trio mekakushi Dan pun setuju untuk mengajak anggota baru ke makam ketua pendiri. Meski Kido yang memegang posisi ketua, tapi ketua pendirinya bukanlah Kido. "Inilah makamnya."

"Senang bertemu denganmu ketua pendiri, namaku Mary."

"Namaku Kisaragi umur tahun usia...'

"Eh kamu malah gagal disini setelah tadi berusaha keras menghafalkan?"

Ene maju ketika melihat makam sang ketua pendiri. Ia penasaran berat dengan si ketua pendiri. Sementara Kido meletakkan ponselnya yang sedang menunjukkan foto trio Mekakushi Dan dan juga si ketua pendiri. Ene begitu terkejut ketika melihat foto si ketua pendiri. "Tidak mungkin... Apakah dia si ketua pendiri?"

"Iya, apakah ada masalah?"

"Ayano?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days adalah milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), sementara Hana hanyalah punya OC dan SEDIKIT jalan cerita**

** Okey, sampai bertemu di part selanjutnya~**


	3. Headphone Actor

"Shiro, terimalah keluarga barumu ya! Jangan sungkan~"

Shiro tersenyum, tapi senyum itu dipaksakan. Tidak ada ikhlas-ikhlasnya sama sekali. Usianya sekarang masih sepuluh tahun dan ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya berpisah dan ia harus ikut ibunya yang menikah lagi, dan ia berpisah dengan kakaknya. Kakak perempuan kesayangannya.

"Jangan khawatir~ Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik kok."

Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam gelam berdiri di hadapan Shiro. Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan cerah, senyum itu sangat manis karena ada tahi lalat di bawah mata lelaki itu. "Oh iya, Shiro, dia ini kakakmu. Namanya Haruka. Kokonose Haruka."

"Salam kenal ya Shiro, ehm mungkin kalau aku memanggilmu Shiro. Aku akan memanggilmu Ai saja."

* * *

Langkah Shiro terhenti sejenak. Sebuah memori yang menyesakkan tiba-tiba terputar di kepalanya. "Tidak, ia tidak mungkin Haruka-nii chan. Ia pasti orang lain!"

Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Entah kenapa rasanya mendengarkan ucapan dari pemuda albino tadi membuatnya tertusuk.

_"Kamu siapa? Namaku Konoha."_

"Konoha? Apa yang dia maksud Konoha?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shiro menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Kokonose Haruka kakaknya adalah seseorang dengan rambut hitam, tapi mengapa orang yang tadi ia temui berambut putih. Mungkinkah ia salah orang? Hahh.. Shiro tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

Kini Shiro sudah berada di dekat makam. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sesosok lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa ponsel. "Kau membuat Shintaro melupakan Ayano 'kan, Takane?"

* * *

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

Ene ragu untuk berbicara. Tapi, bukankah foto itu benar-benar foto Ayano. Ayano adik kelasnya yang selalu menggunakan syall merah itu. Ene menelan ludah, "I-iya aku mengenalnya."

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kido.

"Etto..."

* * *

Takane Enomoto sedang berjalan dengan mood yang jelek pagi ini. Ia terus mengabaikan setiap orang yang menyapanya di perjalanan. Hari ini, ia merasa penyakitnya sedikit kambuh, tapi ia sepertinya ia tidak bisa beralasan apapun pada neneknya untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

Kaki Takane pun berhenti di depan sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan, 'Kelas Istimewa'. Perlahan ia mendorong pintu ruangan itu. Betapa terkejutnya Takane ketika mellihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang setengah telanjang. "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HARUKA?"

"Ehm, tadi aku melihat ada kucing yang lucu di dekat air mancur, saat aku berniat mengambilnya dan memeliharanya, aku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan tercebur ke kolam air mancur. Jadi sekarang bajuku basah." ucap Haruka sambil menunjukkan bajunya yang basah.

Takane langsung menyambar baju milik Haruka dan berniat untuk langsung memakaikannya ke tubuh Haruka. Takane sedikit kesulitan memakaikan baju Haruka karena Haruka terus-terusan melawan. Yah, siapa juga yang mau berkeliaran di sekolah dengan baju basah. "Haruka, cepat pakai!"

"Tapi ini basah Takane!"

Krek

Pintu kelas itu mendadak terbuka. Nampak sesosok sesosok gadis yang seusia dengan Takane dan Haruka yang memucat melihat adegan mereka berdua. "Maaf aku tidak berniat mengganggu..."

"Hikari, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Beberapa saat setelah gadis yang dipanggil Takane Hikari itu pergi muncullah sesosok pria paruh baya. "Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Sensei, jadi..."

* * *

"Syukurlah bajuku tidak terlalu kebesaran untukmu ya Haruka!"

Takane mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Sementara Haruka tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf ya, Takane, Haruka aku telah salah paham."

"Tidak apa-apa Hikari!"

Takane mengamati Hikari. Sementara Hikari masih tersenyum lebar. Hikari adalah teman sekelas Haruka dan Takane. Hikari adalah gadis yang sangat perhatian, saking perhatiannya ia selalu membawakan obat yag sesuai dengan penyakit Haruka dan Takane. Untuk penampilan fisik, Hikari adalah sesosok gadis dengan postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan memiliki warna mata hazel. Rambutnya sendiri berwarna hitam. Kulitnya sih putih sedikit merah, hal ini membuat Hikari terlihat begitu cantik.

"Ap-apaan ini?" tanya Takane ketika ia mendapat sebuah kertas dari Tateyama Sensei.

Haruka dan Hikari juga mendapatkannya tapi mereka tetap bersikap biasa saja. Apalagi Hikari, ia terlihat tetap tidak bereaksi sama sekali. "Guru kami yang sebelumnya bilang kalau kami tidak usah ikut festival.."

"Lagipula uang kita tidak cukup."

"Ehm.. Iya, aku ingat! Sensei bilang karena kita tidak mungkin ikut festiva jadi-"ucap Hikari

"-Ia membeli ikan tidak jelas yang ada di dekat jendela itu!" Seru Takane.

"Uang kita tidak akan cukup."

"Takane, jangan berpikir negatif dulu..." ucap Hikari.\

"yA, Benar kata Hikari," ucap Tateyama sensei.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kelas mereka menjadi hening. Semua bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing untuk mencari jalan keluar yang bagus untuk permasalahan ini. "Ehm. Bagaimana dengan _Target Shooting Game_?" Tanya Haruka.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus!" Seru Hikari.

"Benar! Lagipula senseimu ini sangat ahli dalam bidang pemograman."

"Kalau begitu, program ulang isi kepalamu sensei! Biaya kita tidak cukup! Kita butuh senapan angin!"

Tateyama sensei menghela napas. Sementara Hikari dan Haruka kembali bergulat dengna pikiran mereka. "Ehm, Takane! Aku punya ide, bagaimana jika Haruka yang menggambar target, Tateyama sensei yang memprogram dan aku akan siapkan efek suara juga _joystick _untuk bermain. Kebetulah di rumahku masih ada banyak _joystick _ yang belum dipakai!"

"Ide yang bagus Hikari, dengan begini kita bisa membuat _game_nya!"

* * *

"Ti-tidak mungkin aku kalah dalam _target shooting game_! Aku kan pernah juara!" Seru sesosok lelaki yang barusaja dikalahkan oleh Takane.

Takane tersenyum senang. Sementara teman dari si lelaki tadi juga menatap tajam skor dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. "Kamu 'kan pernah mencapai tingkat semifinal di lomba _game_-"

* * *

"Tunggu!"

Semua anggota Mekakushi Dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seto yang tiba-tiba berteriak secara tidak jelas. Ene menghela napas. "Kau mengganggu ceritaku saja, Seto!"

"Maaf, tapi aku seperti mendengar suara kecelakaan... Apakah boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Ya sana. Silahkan..."

"Baiklah.."

Seto berlari meninggalkan makam. Sementara seluruh member Mekakushi Dan menatap Seto dengan aneh. "Oh iya, Ene-chan, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritamu itu?"

"Ehm,baiklah berikutnya, si Lelaki yang tadi menantangku itu kalah lalu memposting dan memberitahukan kepada seluruh jagad raya bahwa aku adalah lighting dancer Ene, si juara 2 turnamen nasional..."

"Kau hebat sekali!Ene-chan..."

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku tentang gadis hantu."

Begitu mendengar kata gadis hantu, entah mengapa perasaan Kido jadi tidak enak.

* * *

"Silahkan masuk!" Seru Hikari dan Haruka bersamaan.

Beberapa detik kemudian. Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut blondee masuk sendirian sambil tersenyum. "Halo~"

"Selamat datang di kelas kami. Disini, kami bermain game target shooting.." ucap Takane ramah.

"Apakah hadiahnya?"

"Hadiahnya adalah uang sebesar..."

"Kau sudah paham dengan itu? Tsubomi?"

Sesosok gadis berambut hijau gelap duduk diatas kursi depan monitor. Tapi, kemunculan gadis itu sangat mendadak, bahkan tadi, Takane tidak melihatnya. Mata Takane terbelalak lebar ketika melihat kemunculan gadis yang misterius sekali itu.

"Hwaaa! Darimana munculnya kau?"

"Jangan bercanda, nee-chan dari tadi ia sudah disini kok.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita mulai gamenya."

* * *

"Tapi, aku sedikit bingung dengan gadis itu. Kenapa aku bisa menang darinya dengan skor yang jaraknya sangat dekat. Aneh sekali. Ditambah, target yang mau kutembak menghilang terus. Aneh sekali 'kan?"  
"Tu-tunggu dulu.. Jadi, Kau adalah gadis yang mengadakan lomba game itu?"

Ene mengngguk pelan. "Memangnya kau pernah kesana ya?"

"Ya, mungkin Ene-chan tidak ingat kalau kami pernah kesana karena sekarang kami telah tumbuh."

"Tapi, Kano... Kamu tetap pendek." ucap Momo dengan wajah innocent.

Ene berusaha mengingat apakah ia bertemu dengan Kido dan Kano. Ia mencoba memutar otaknya untuk mencari memorinya tentang Kido dan Kano. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ene membelalakkan matanya, ia sudah ingat kapan ia bertemu dengan Kido dan Kano... "HWAAA JADI KAU ADALAH GADIS HANTU DAN TEMANNYA?"

"Hantu?"

Beberapa detik kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Mereka semua nampaknya sedang serius dalam bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Oh iya, kalau begitu... Darimana Ene-chan mengenal Ayano-nee chan?"

"Ehm kalau soal itu sih..."

Kriing

Ponsel Momo tempat dimana Ene berada berdering dengan kencang. Membuat Ene tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Nama yang tertulis di layar itu adalah Seto. "Halo... Ternyata korban kecelakaan tadi adalah Shintarou-Kun dan seorang temannya. Sekarang mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit.. Shintarou tidak terluka, tapi ia terlihat syok."

"Oniii-chan punya teman?"

"Eh, Shintarou-kun punya teman?"Tanya Mary polos.

"Maaf Danchou, aku rasa aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak papa, lebih baik aku juga ikut, akan berbahaya jika tiba-tiba kekuatanmu muncul."

"Itu bisa menarik perhatian." ucap Mary dengan polosnya lagi.

Kano menyeringai. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kido."Jangan khawatir, kalian pergi dulu sana. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Baiklah, Maaf Kano.."

"Okey~"

Kido, Mary dan Momo berlari meninggalkan Kano. Setelah memastikan mereka semua benar-benar pergi, Kano berjongkok di depan makam Ayano. Ia tersenyum, berusaha menahan airmata yang nyaris keluar darimatanya. Kano menghela napas pelan. "Akhirnya, hanya aku dan kau ya nee-chan?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Note: Maaf kalo kepanjangan dan Gaje super! Ini dibuat ngebut supaya timingnya pas, besok kan kalo nggak salah episode terakhirnya MCA dirilis. Huee**

** Oke, BTW Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa ya! **

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project danMekaku City Actors adalah milik Jin(Shizen No Teki-P). Hana hanya pemilik OC dan sedikit amat jalan cerita. Makasih :)  
**


	4. Shiro's State Of The World

Kano mengucapkan segala hal yang ia ingin curahkan pada Ayano, kakaknya. Mulai dari tentang member baru Mekakushi Dan, Kido yang menggantikannya menjadi ketua dan kemarahan Kido yang menurut Kano mirip dengan Ayano. Kano sebenarnya ingin menangis, tapi karena ia sadar sedang didengarkan oleh seseorang, Kano memilih untuk menahannya. Kano pun berdiri lalu mengambil ponselnya, "Menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik Ene-chan."

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Ene sembari muncul di layar ponsel Kano.

Kano tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan Ene-chan?"

"Aku, anu... Tadi kau berkata seolah-olah kamu tahu dimana letak tubuhku?"

"Aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu, tapi kau juga harus menceritakan mengenai Ayano-neechan kepadaku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita impas kan?"

"Ya."

"Awal aku bertemu dengan Ayano-chan, adalah.."

* * *

_ Sesosok gadis bersyall merah dan sesosok teman lelakinya memasuki ruangan kelas Takane. Haruka dan Hikari yang menjaga pintu pun tersenyum senang. Si teman lelaki pun langsung duduk di sebelah Takane. Takane pun menjelaskan beberapa peraturan. "Jangan kau pikir, hanya karena kau pemenang hingga tingkat dua nasional kau sombong ya? Kau itu lemah! Pasti kau akan kalah melawanku."_

_"Eh? Percaya diri sekali kau! Aku akan memanggilmu Goshujin-sama jika aku kalah darimu!"_

_"Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti."_

_ Takane dan lelaki itu pun memulai permainan mereka. Selama bermain, Takane selalu saja kalah cepat dengna lelaki itu saat menembak target. Hingga di saat terakhir, saat si bos yang berwujud dirinya sendiri muncul pun Takane tak mampu menembak. Hasil akhirnya, si lelaki menang dengan predikat 'perfect'. Takane pun membelalakkan matanya._

_"Baiklah, aku tidak suka dengan apapun yang disebut dalam perjanjianmu tadi itu. Jadi lupakanlah..."_

_ Beberapa saat kemudian si lelaki itu pergi. Sementara si gadis bersyall merah itu mengajak Takane mengobrol._

_"Nama lelaki tadi itu adalah Shintarou, Maaf ya, dia memang sedikit kasar."_

_"Ah tidak apa-apa kok..."_

_"Apakah kamu Takane-chan?"_

_"Iya benar."_

_"Wah ternyata kamu sangat mirip dengan yang diceritakan oleh ayahku."_

_ Takane terdiam sejenak. Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu, "Eh ayahmu? Hmm... Apakah kau anak dari Tateyama Sensei?"_

_"Iya, namaku Tateyama Ayano."_

_"Wah senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu."_

* * *

"Ene-chan, mengapa kamu tidak memberitahukan identitas aslimu kepada Shintarou-kun?"

Ene menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu, ia tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Kano. "Menurutku akan lebih susah untuk membuat Shintarou-kun menghilangkan luka masa lalunya jika tahu aku adalah Takane. Hari itu, disaat Ayano-chan bunuh diri, Shintarou sempat mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi ia tak berhasil. Shintarou selalu dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Ayano-chan. Ayano-chan pernah bilang bahwa Shintarou memerlukan gadis yang lebih egois darinya, jadi aku pikir akan membantunya dengan menjadi gadis yang berbeda."

"Tapi hari itu Ayano-neechan bunuh diri bukan hanya karena kehilangan satu orang sosok berharga, tapi ia kehilangan dua sosok yang berharga."

"Maksudmu?"

Ene mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat sosok yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan tahi lalat di bawah matanya. Sosok yang telah lama ia ingin temui, yang juga telah lama ingin ia lupakan. "Kau mencoba membuat Shintaro melupakan Ayano 'kan, Takane?"

Ene terkejut bukan main. Secara tiba-tiba ia mengingat seberapa menyesalnya ia sehingga kehilangan sosok itu. "Kamu juga sudah mulai melupakanku ya, Takane?"

Air mata membanjiri wajah Ene. Jika ia mampu, ia ingin memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat. Tapi, saat ini ia hanyalah seorang cyber being yang bahkan tidak memiliki kaki yang sempurna.

"Hentikan permainan konyolmu ini Kano!"

Dari jauh sesosok gadis berambut putih datang mendekat. Ene pun langsung mengenali gadis itu. "Berani sekali kau menipu Ene-chan dengan menjadi kakakku!"

Kano yang awalnya menyamar menjadi Haruka dengan Deceiving Eyesnya pun kembali menjadi Kano. Ene terkejut ketika mendengar kata 'kakakku'. "Apa maksudmu Shiro?"

"Haruka, Kokonose Haruka, adalah kakak tiriku! Berani sekali kau berpura-pura jadi dia!"

"Shiro! Kamu adalah adik Haruka?"

"Iya Ene-chan, maksudku Takane-chan. Bukankah kita pernah bertemu dulu?"

"Iya."

* * *

_ Tepat sebelum pengumuman, Takane, Haruka dan Hikari sedang sibuk membereskan perlengkapan target shooting game kelas mereka. Secara mendadak, muncullah sesosok gadis berambut putih di ujung pintu. "Eh, Ai! Kamu datang?"_

_"Iya, Haruka-nii-."_

_ Gadis bernama Ai itu terkejut ketika ia melihat Hikari. Begitupula Hikari. "Shiro!?"_

_"Hikari-neechan?"_

_ Secara mendadak, Hikari dan Ai berpelukan dengan erat. Hal ini membuat Takane dan Haruka bingung. "Ai, apakah Hikari ini adalah kakak kandungmu?"_

_"Iya."_

* * *

"Terimakasih Ene-chan, berkat kau aku jadi ingat nama kakakku."

Ene tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shiro. Shiro pun ikut tersenyum. "Tapi, omong-omong mengapa tadi aku bertemu dengan Haruka-nii, tapi mengapa ia malah berkata bahwa namanya Konoha?"

Ene terdiam. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, Kano pun berinisiatif untuk mencairkan keadaan ini.

"Shiro-chan, apakah kau bisa memberitahuku, bagaimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan matamu?" Tanya Kano.

"Bagaimana jika kau duluan yang memberitahukannya."

"Baiklah, Kido mendapatkan kekuatan matanya ketika ia dan kakaknya terjebak di sebuah kebakaran yang hebat. Seto mendapatkannya ketika ia tenggelam di laut bersama anjing peliharaannya. Sementara aku mendapatkannya ketika ada sekumpulan perampok yang menyerang rumahku. Sementara Momo aku tidak tahu."

"Etto, Shiro aku dan kakakmu mendapatkan kekuatan mata saat kami dijadikan bahan percobannn oleh guru kami."

Shiro mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak. Ia pun mengambil napas.

"Aku mendapatkannya ketika Hikari-nee mau bunuh diri dan aku mencoba menyelamatkannya, tapi aku dan Hikari-nee malah jatuh dari atas gedung bersama-"

Shiro tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Memori itu, terlalu menyesakkan bagi Shiro. Shiro merasa lebih baik ia mati saja waktu itu daripada ia harus mengingat memori yang begitu menyesakkan itu. Ene sangat ingin memeluk Shiro waktu itu, tapi Ene jelas tak bisa melakukannya. "Kano?"

Secara tiba-tiba Kano memeluk Shiro. Hal ini membuat Ene dan Shiro kaget secara bersamaan. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Kano lepaskan aku, nanti Kido bisa cemburu."

Kano sontak melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Shiro lalu mukanya memerah. Ene tertawa dengan keras begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Shiro. "Kau ternyata lebih mengerti tentang selera humor dibanding dengan kakakmu itu ya?"

"Omong-omong Ene-chan, aku masih tidak mengerti tentang persoalan Konoha itu."

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya, hari itu aku dan Haruka sedang masuk untuk kelas tambahan di musim panas dan secara tiba-tiba Haruka pingsan, hal itu membuatku khawatir. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan saat aku ingin kembali ke rumah sakit, penyakit ku kambuh dan aku bangun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ini adalah karakter gameku, sementara Haruka memiliki karakter game bernama Konoha, jadi mungkin ketika ia bangun, ia menjadi Konoha."

Shiro mengangguk mendengarnya. Sebersit rasa bahagia dan lega karena mengetahui kakaknya masih hidup cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Shiro-chan, aku dan Ene-chan akan pergi ketempat dimana tubuh Ene-chan berada. Apakah kau mau ikut?"

"Ehm, tidak. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke tempat Shintaro berada, siapa tahu disana masih ada Konoha."

Kano dan Ene bertukar pandang sejenak, "Setahuku, tadi Shintarou-kun kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Coba saja kau ke rumah sakit dekat sini-"

"Apa!?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Shiro langsung berlari meninggalkan Ene dan Kano. Ada dua perasaan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya, yang pertama ia gugup karena mungkin akan bertemu dengan Konoha yang kedua, ia khawatir dengan kondisi Shintaro. "Tunggulah aku!"

* * *

To Be Continued

**NOTE: MCA UDAH END! OMG! ADA KUROHA MESKIPUN CUMA BEBERAPA DETIK. AYANO HIDUP LAGI OMG! HIYORI JUGA!**

**Disclaimer:Kagerou Days adalah milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

** Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutny~**


End file.
